Drumming Song
by TwistedSky
Summary: Because 2x11 would be better with Elejah "happy" times. True facts.


Oh dear, I have no idea how this happened! This isn't what I was going to write! BUT THEY TOOK OVER. Oh well. I disclaim, because I don't own TVD. Sadly, or not so sadly, I seem to be the "owner" of this torrid imagination of mine. It's a little fast-paced . . . but hey, that's what happens. 

XXXXXX

He isn't going to kiss her.

It's odd, because she looks like she thinks he's going to.

He's not, he's really not.

She's not exactly what he wants right now, nor is she anything more than a pawn in this game.

But there's something special about her, though he can't put his finger on it.

He avoids the thought though, and he goes through with his original intention, ignoring the fact that she looks like she wouldn't stop him from kissing her if he wanted to.

But that's beside the point.

The moment passes.

XXXX

She's _negotiating_ with him. It's laughable, because it doesn't really work that way.

But hey, he'll take it, because she's not going to break her word any more than he will.

They're stuck in this together now, which gives him some weird delightful sort of thrill, which he hasn't felt in a really long time.

Sure, technically he's "dead" but he almost feels alive.

He feels a _spark._

As they close their deal he smiles. He has everything he wants, and he's been entertained by this slip of a girl.

He steps closer to say something fairly innocuous when she jumps. He forgets what he was about to say.

"Are you afraid of me?" his voice is low, alluring, and yet terrifying.

"No."

"That sounds like a lie," he doesn't know why he's doing it . . . but he starts to back her up against the wall, and takes a moment to make sure the door is shut. "Elena," the way he says her name makes shivers travel down her spine.

He can practically feel them himself because they're so close. This game they're playing is _fun, _something he hasn't had in a long time, because lately it's been all about Klaus.

Elena's part of that, but that's not all she is, nor is she all of it.

Elena's looking down, not up at him, and Elijah realizes that her body temperature is extremely high.

He smirks at that, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Elena, are you afraid of me?"

"Yes—" the word is practically torn from her lips.

He moves back, looking at her with a slight smile, "Now, was that so hard?"

Elena opens her mouth to speak, but she stops. She looks up at him, and his smile disappears.

It's an odd moment, the two of them have met eyes, and they swear that time is standing still.

Neither knows who makes the first move, but suddenly Elena's in Elijah's arms, her lips are on his, and they're overcome with an intense _lust_ that seems impossible to shake off.

Elena turns him around, pushing _him_ up against the wall, banging him against it so hard that she knocks down some insignificant knick knacks. She hears something shatter, but she doesn't care.

She _really_ doesn't care.

She pulls away and looks into his eyes, and he gives her the opportunity to step away.

She doesn't. She leans back to kiss him again, _hard._

Because this isn't really a moment for _slow_ or _soft._

She jumps and wraps her legs around him, kissing him with everything she has, and she can't hear the voices in her head _screaming_ at her to stop.

They hear a knock at the door.

It's Jeremy, "Elena, are you okay? You're making a lot of noise. What's going on?"

Elena tries to catch her breath, "Fine. I'm fine. I'm just . . . upset, and I accidentally broke something."

"Okay, if you say so . . . " Jeremy sounds reluctant to believe what she's saying, but he leaves anyway. Elena drops out of Elijah's arms, not bothering to fix her messy hair as she walks over and turns on her computer, going straight to her iTunes, and deciding on Florence and the Machine. She needs something loud, so she turns it up as loud as she can.

She turns around toward Elijah, and he practically pounces on her, pressing her to the bed she was just standing in front of.

She tears off his jacket shirt as fast as possible, as he goes to work on her pants and shirt.

His pants are next, they're thrown away quickly and without regard for where they land.

Suddenly Elena is grabbing his cock shamelessly, pulling it towards herself, and hesitating slightly.

He looks down at her. "Elena?"

She looks at him. "I—"

"I'm sorry."

Elena looks at him as if she's not sure what to say. She wraps her hands around his neck, pulling him back down for another kiss.

He sinks down onto the bed with her, still managing to stay slightly above her so that he doesn't squash her like a bug.

"Elijah—" she moans his name. It's strange, because you might think a moment like this would make Elena realize that she should _stop_ but it doesn't.

At that moment she swears she's going to die.

His hands trail down her body, leaving her gasping in their wake, and she feels like she's going to orgasm just at the feeling of his hands, because they're just _that_ sexy.

And he uses them oh so well.

Elena's hands caress his chest.

"Now." She demands. "Elijah, _I can't."_

He smirks, and pokes a finger inside of her, and she gasps in delight.

She moans. "Please."

He leans down to kiss her neck, and she swears she can see stars.

She's so wet he can't stand it, he wants to be inside of her, but there's something hot about a naked Elena on her bed, lips swollen, eyes bright and he swears he can _feel_ how much she wants this.

He starts to stroke her clit, and her hands start to bite down into the skin on his back, which kind of turns him on more.

He moves so that he's at her entrance, and he stops, letting her revel in this _intensity._

She looks at him with disgust, and she raises her hips, because she can't stand the waiting anymore, and he's _finally_ inside of her.

He doesn't move at first, he lets her adjust to him, because he's not going to brag, but he's bigger than Stefan.

How he knows this . . . he's not going to say.

He starts to move inside of her, while intensely stroking her clit.

She hears the pounding of "The Drumming Song" and she swears she'll never be able to listen to this song without imagining herself in this moment. It's like an orgasm itself, and it's practically surrounding her with noise.

It's slow at first, and they're long, almost loving strokes in and out of her, but then he starts to speed up, and he strokes her clit faster and faster until she explodes.

She comes again and again, and the world is spinning, and he wonders how in the world _she_ is the one making him feel this way.

He wants her so badly it hurts, and all they both want is _more, more, more._

She practically screams his name, but he kisses her to muffle it.

And then it's over.

XXXX

It almost feels sad.

He pulls out of her, and sits on the end of her bed.

She pants heavily, trying to regain her breath, and she swears she has no idea how this happened, because this is so damn wrong, and there's no reason this should have happened, but she _couldn't stop herself._

She tastes tears, and she realizes she's crying. She balls up and buries her head against her knees, and she just lets it all come out.

He turns around and shifts awkwardly toward her, holding her.

As she lets her tears fall freely, and her head rest on his chest, he just_ holds_ her.

When she can no longer cry she pulls away from him, pulling her clothes on harshly. She looks around her room and starts to clean up the mess they've made. She throws his clothes at him and she realizes that she tore off her necklace earlier when she frantic to have him inside of her.

Her skin warms at the memory of him against her, and she swears she wants to start crying again.

He appears in front of her, and he's clothed, and he doesn't look like he just gave her the best orgasm of her life, and there's not a sign that he was just _inside_ of her. "Your necklace." He holds it up by the chain.

She reaches for it, but he pulls it away, waiting for her to look him in the eye. "I don't know what that was." He's honest, because he really doesn't.

"I don't either," she whispers.

"Do you want me to make you forget?"

It's a loaded question, and he's actually surprised to hear himself ask it, but he does. And he realizes it's for the best.

"I don't trust you."

"You're going to say that now? Odd," he smiles. "If I wanted to I could do any number of things to you right now."

"But you won't."

"I won't," he agrees.

"Yes."

Elijah isn't sure why he feels a bit of a _pang_ at that, so he ignores it, doing as she wants. He places her necklace back on her, and he steps away.

Elena looks at him in confusion, "What—"

"It's time to free Stefan, Elena."

"Oh." Elijah disappears and Elena just stands there. She finally looks around and realizes that her mirror is broken.

She has no idea how that happened.

She looks down at herself, and she wonders why she feels so odd.

She pushes it out of her mind.

It's obviously not important enough for her to remember, right?

XXXXXX

Thoughts, _please._


End file.
